The Art of Letting Go
by wherever-you-wander
Summary: Wally's good at many things, but this isn't one of them. Wally/Kuki drabble.


**Just to warn you – there be swears. It's rated T for a reason people. **

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have done it."<p>

Green eyes rimmed with red glanced up at the former KND pilot through a curtain of blond hair. Tan fingers curled around a soda, clenching the metal so hard it dented.

"He had it coming." growled Wally, his voice rough and cracking. Hoagie shrugged and plopped down into the seat across from Wally, lowering his voice slightly so the patrons in the other booths couldn't hear him.

"That black eye's gonna take weeks to heal. And she's mad at you again."

"She usually is." grumbled Wally. His hands tightened around the can, and his green eyes glanced around the crowded pizza parlor, looking at anything but the teenager in front of him.

"What'd he do that was so bad?"

Wally glanced out the window at the rain-soaked landscape, his teeth grinding together.

"He doesn't give a _fuck_ about Kuki."

"Prove it."

Baby blue eyes met emerald green. Wally crushed the can under his fingers, soda spilling out onto the table. Hoagie didn't shift his gaze, his arms resting calmly against the seat back.

"I don't need to prove anything." growled Wally. "He's a damn player."

"Only when he's single." said Hoagie calmly. "He's never cheated on a girlfriend before. What makes you think he will now?"

"You're on his side." said Wally. "His _fucking _side. I thought we were friends mate. Or have I been replaced with that moron?"

"I'm friends with both of you." said Hoagie firmly. "Ace is a good guy Wally. Why is it so hard to accept it?"

Wally stayed silent, twisting his soda can into new shapes, his eyebrows narrowed in fury.

"She's _happy _Wally." said Hoagie. "And I know it's killing you. But if you want to stay friends with her, you have to stop playing pranks on Ace."

"_Why _is she happy?" said Wally, so quietly Hoagie almost missed it. "How does that…that… _asshole _make her so happy?"

Hoagie sat quietly, twisting a straw wrapper between his fingers as he contemplated the question, unsure of the best way to answer.

"Well?" said Wally angrily, tossing his soda can towards the edge of the table.

"Wally," sighed Hoagie, moving his arms to the table, his eyes serious. "I know you're not going to believe me… but he cares about her as much as you do."

A low growl escaped Wally's lips as his eyebrows narrowed dangerously.

"No fucking _way_." said Wally angrily.

"He does." said Hoagie calmly, his eyes full of sympathy. "And you're going to have to accept that someday."

"Why should I?" grumbled Wally, not caring that he sounded like a whiny toddler.

"Because," said Hoagie seriously. "If you really like Kuki as much as you say you do, you'll let her go – because he makes her happy and he treats her well_._ And that's what's important right?"

"Why can't she be happy with me?" whispered Wally, his mental walls, built to keep out pain, to hide his feelings, collapsed.

Hoagie sighed sadly. He had never seen Wally so…_broken. _

"Maybe she will someday." shrugged Hoagie. "Who knows?"

"Really?" mumbled Wally. "She doesn't want anything to do with me."

"That's not true." said Hoagie firmly. "You're her best friend, Wally."

"I don't want to be friends!" said Wally loudly, earning several glares from the other patrons. He glared back, then lowered his voice. "Seven years Hoagie. Seven _fucking _years I've liked her."

"That doesn't give you the right to threaten the guys Kuki goes out with." said Hoagie sternly. "Do you wanna be friends with her or not?"

"…Yeah." sighed Wally eventually. "Better then nothing, right mate?"

"Exactly." nodded Hoagie, leaning back in his seat. "So what are you _not _going to do next time you see Ace?"

"Punch his fucking face in." grumbled Wally.

"Language." said Hoagie in a mock-stern tone. "You know how Kuki feels about swearing.

"I don't _care _what she thinks." growled Wally. Hoagie just grinned as he noted the lack of cussing.

Wally was so whipped he didn't even _realize _he was whipped.

"C'mon." said Hoagie as he pushed himself into a standing position. "Let's go to my house. We can play COD and eat mountains of ice-cream as we bemoan the loss of your one true love."

"That's what girls do." said Wally reluctantly as he rose from his seat. "I'm not a cruddy girl."

"Playing COD is very manly." insisted Hoagie as he and Wally walked towards the exit. "And ice-cream is _always _a good idea."

Wally shoved open the door, a harsh wind streaming past, as raindrops fell heavily from the sky.

"It's _freezing _mate." said Wally as he glared out into the rain soaked street. Hoagie shrugged as he gazed out at the scene, trying to judge the distance between the warmth of the soda shop and his car. He gasped in surprise, wondering to himself what Wally did to make the universe hate him as his gaze landed on Ace and Kuki laughing as they splashed through the puddles, apparently heading to the same soda shop Wally and Hoagie were about to vacate. Hoagie quickly switched his gaze over to Wally, and cursed when he realized Wally had seen them too.

Hoagie held his breath as Wally ground his teeth and tightened his fists. He took a step forward, tensing, as Hoagie held his breath. The seconds slowly ticked past as the cheerful laughs of the couple reached the boys' ears through the storm. Finally, with a sigh of defeat, Wally unclenched his fists, and slumped over, his green eyes filled with pain.

"Y'know what Hoags?" said Wally as he turned his back on the happy couple "I think I want some ice cream after all."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Codename KND (c) Mr. Warburton <strong>_


End file.
